Little Edward: The beginning
by Regan Curtis
Summary: What if Edward Sr. and Elizabeth had died when Edward was 3? What if he was sent to live with a certain Dr. Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Wide green eyes looked up at the me curiously. "Hello there Edward. How are you today?" I asked cheerfully. The three year-old tilted his head to the side and continued to stare at me. "And hello to you too Mrs. Mason."

Elizabeth Mason smiled warmly. "Hello Dr. Cullen. I hope we aren't causing any trouble, it's just Edward hasn't been acting like himself lately. I know I'm probably just worrying for no reason, but I thought it would be better to bring him in and make sure." I tried to hide my smile as she continued rambling. "It's fine ma'am, no trouble at all. I would rather see if something is wrong with him now than have you bring him in when he is worse."

Elizabeth let out a breath I don't think she knew she was holding. "Thank you Dr. Cullen."

"Not a problem." I turned my attention back to the bronze-haired toddler in front of me. "Ok Edward, I'm going to listen to your breathing in a minute. I'm going to need you to take a few big breaths for me, ok?" All I got was a blank stare. "Edward, you can do that for Dr. Cullen can't you?" Elizabeth asked him gently. He turned to her as if it was the first time he noticed her in the room. I tried to warm my stethoscope as Mrs. Mason continued talking to her son. Edward looked back up at me. "Ya." garbled.

Even at three, Edward had a hard time speaking. He had no problems understanding what was said to him but he just couldn't, or wouldn't, speak. I remember all the countless times I had to assure Elizabeth that there was nothing wrong with him, he just liked listening better.

He stretched out his hand for my stethoscope, putting it to his chest and taking long exaggerated breathes. Laughing softly I patted him on the head. "Yes Edward, just like that." Continuing with the check up, I couldn't help noticing Elizabeth wasn't looking her best either.

"Elizabeth, how have you been doing? I know these last few months have been very hard."

"Oh, I'm, well honestly I've been better. Waking up every morning without him its…" A small sob escaped her. "Its excruciating." Edward looked at his mother with sad eyes, and she quickly dried hers. "But I still have my baby, right sweetheart?" Smiling, Edward nodded, pointed to himself and chirped, "Mommy's." We laughed. "Yes sweetheart, you're Mommy's." She said kissing his head.

"Well, I can't find anything wrong with him. Has he been sleeping alright?" Elizabeth thought a minute and shook her head. "No, he wakes up in the middle of the night most nights. He doesn't cry or act like he's had a nightmare, he just sits. Sometimes in his room sometimes in mine. I've found him in Ed's study a few time." I nodded. Looking at the little boy in front of me I saw sadness seeping into those beautiful green eyes.

"That may be the problem, that he's not getting enough rest and its effecting him. If it gets any worse I'll try to see if I can get something to help him sleep, but I really don't want to have to give him any medication at such a young age." Edward wrinkled his nose. "What's wrong little man?" I asked, wondering what caused the unhappy look on his face. "Me more sweep?" I nodded, smiling at his baby talk. "No!" He shook his head furiously. "Why not Edward?" He sat their for a little while trying to figure out how to say what he wanted. "More sweep, bad. More sweep mean nap." His pink lips formed into a pout. "No wike naps." He quickly shoved his little thumb into his b=moth and began sucking furiously.

Elizabeth smiled at me, while I tried to stifle a laugh. "Well, get lots of sleep at bed time and there won't be any extra napping, ok?" He thought for a moment, then nodded, thumb still in mouth. I gently lifted from my examination table onto the floor. "You be a good boy for you mother, and hopefully the next time I see you it will be out of the hospital." Edward grinned one of his breath taking smiles as he nodded his head. I turned to Elizabeth. "Just make sure he gets plenty of rest in the next few weeks and he will be his old self again."

"Yes, of course Dr. Cullen." She took Edward's hand and turned to leave. "And, Elizabeth. Try getting some sleep yourself." She smiled. "Thank you Dr. Cullen."

"Bye Dr. 'ullen." Edward waved cheerily and I returned the jester. And with that mother and son left the building.

_So it probably really sucked._

_Let me know if its worth continuing or not please._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for reviewing. Here is chapter 2. Its giving a little background on what is happening in the story. Hope you like it. P.S. Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors. _

After Elizabeth and Edward left, I sat down in my office to think for a bit. It was odd how at times, I felt wasn't really part of this word at all. Like I was simply an observer, watching as others went about their business. Went about living.

I was not living. I haven't lived in a good many years. Sure, I had a job, had people I associated with, even went to the occasional baseball game, but this wasn't living. I was missing one crucial thing, someone to live with. That and a heart beat.

Did I not mention I'm a vampire. Yes, I live on blood, am incredibly strong, and am cursed with eternal life on this earth(Unless I meet a fire I can't control some day). No, I'm not afraid of garlic, crosses, nor do I sleep in a coffin. I do not need to rest for my body never tiers. I will not burn up in the sun, though I have noticed that I do tend to sparkle a bit on cloud free days. I drink blood, yes, but not human. Never human.

When I still had a pulse I had dedicated my life to hunting down the very thing I am today. One such hunt turned out to be the end of my human existence. After realizing what I was, I tried to end myself. Nothing I did physically harmed me, so I tried to starve myself.

By the third week with no blood, my sanity was defiantly at risk. I was starving and quite willing to kill the first thing that crossed my path. Thankfully, that thing was a mountain lion. After quickly draining it, I was pleased to note the excruciating burn in my throat had dwindled considerably. It was then I made my choice to live off animals and not succumb to my monstrous nature.

That was over two hundred years ago. When I was finally able to walk amongst the living without fearing for anyone's safety, I decided that I wanted to do something with my life that would help people. Hence, why I became a doctor.

My life, though I wouldn't really call it that, had some meaning to it again. It may have been small but it was what I need. I busied myself with my work, for I had already accepted the fact that I would be alone for the rest of my life and I needed something to distract me. That is, until I met her.

Elizabeth Roberts. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. For the first time in my vampire life my heart ached. Oh, how I wished. Wished I was human, whished she was vampire, whished I had died the day I was turned so I wouldn't have to experience life without her. I knew I really shouldn't have, but I decided knowing her a little would be better than knowing her from a far. Plus, I would be less of a creeper that way.

Elizabeth turned out to be the most wonderful women in the world. She was kind and gentle. She listened when I spoke to her and gave her honest opinions about things. She was intelligent and witty and perfect. But alas, it wasn't meant to be. She met Edward Mason and fell in love. Not that I blame her. He was a handsome man, and a good man. He treated her with the respect she deserved and then some. I could tell how much he loved her and she him.

I was happy for her, and felt even better when I managed to become friends with Edward. I was with them through their courtship, their marriage, and I delivered their first child, Edward Jr. I guess I didn't realize how close I was to them, until they asked if I would be Edward's godfather. To say I was happy would be an understatement.

"Dr. Cullen." I was brought out of my musings by one of the new nurses at the hospital, Jennifer. "There is another patient here. I'm afraid it isn't very good." I sighed lifting myself from my desk. Oh how I hated these winter months. "Thank you Jennifer, I'll be there shortly." Lately, it seemed that this part of Chicago had been hit fairly hard with illness this winter. Cases of tuberculosis, pneumonia, and the worst cases of influenza I have seen in a long time had taken many lives this year. It had taken Edward Mason Sr. life, and I worried that it may soon take his wife and son too, if they did not start taking better care of themselves.

"Hello Mr. Smith, how are today?" I greeted my new patient with a smile I didn't really believe in. It was bad, he already had a handkerchief stained with blood from his violent coughing. But no matter how bad, I always kept a brave face for my patients. Always tried to give them a little hope.

As I tended to Mr. Smith I couldn't help but notice a small child at the other end of the ward. He sat next to woman who was very pale, clutching her hand like it was his life line. "Please Mama, don't leave me." He whispered over and over, begging not to be left alone in this world. For some reason it reminded me of my little godson. Pictures of him holding onto a dieing Elizabeth polluted my mind. Him crying, as he realized he had no one left.

I shook my head, no. That wouldn't happen. I wouldn't let it happen.

_Well, there it is. Tell me if you liked it or hated it. Little Edward will be back in the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3. Enjoy.  
><em>

It had been two weeks since Elizabeth brought Edward in. I had been thinking about going over to there house later that day to check on Edward. Also because I missed them. As I was getting ready to leave one of the nurses came running into my office.

"Dr. Cullen! There's been an accident, come quickly!" I soon found myself facing a sight I hoped I would never see. It was a automobile accident. One of those new fangled contraptions had lost control and plowed horse and buggy near by. It was gruesome, four people had been hurt and I new two of them. Elizabeth and Edward Mason.

Elizabeth was whisked away by another doctor before I could get to her. Though it worried me, I knew she would want me treating Edward and not some stranger. I quickly went to Edward's bed and began checking for broken bones.

The poor boy had a broken wrist, three cracked ribs, and a deep gash across his jaw. I cleaned and medicated his cuts and wrapped his broken bone. I hoped he would wake up soon so I could check for a concussion.

"Dr. 'ullen?" Edward's emerald eyes peered up at me. "Hey buddy. How are you feeling?" Edward's thumb began to travel to his mouth. He was very displeased to find more than half of it wrapped in a cast. "T-tired." He slurred sleepily.

I smiled down at him. "Anything hurt?" He tilted his head to the side, thinking. After awhile he nodded. "Can you tell me bud." He lifted his none wrapped arm and pointed his finger at me. I gazed at the tiny digit and found a small little cut. "Kiss it?" He asked, biting his lip in the process. I smiled and touched my lips to the child's finger. "Feel better?"

He nodded and smiled at me. "All betta." He beamed happily. "Does your wrist hurt? Your tummy, jaw?" He looked at me like I was crazy for thinking they would. Its not like he was in a serious accident or anything. "Mommy?" He asked, looking around to see where she was. I swear my heart leaped into my throat when he said that. "Mommy, got hurt bud, and she needs to rest a little bit before you can see her. Ok?"

Edward chewed on his bottom lip, not seeming to have heard me. He sat up abruptly, wincing at the pain in his ribs, and continued to search for his mother. "M-mommy."

"Edward, Mommy is resting right now. You can see her so…" I was caught off guard when he jumped from his cot and started to run(limp) to the nearest door.

I quickly caught him, didn't take much, and scooped him into my arms. "Edward, look at me." Nothing. "Look at me please." I said a little firmer. Watery green orbs looked into my golden ones. "Mommy got hurt today, like you. She needs lots of sleep, as do you. You can see her when ever she wakes up. I promise."

His bronze head bobbed up and down as he nodded. "Mommy sweeping?"

"Yes."

"I sweep too?"

"Yes, you should sleep too."

"No nap!" I chuckled. "How about this Edward. I'm going to put you in bed and while you try to sleep, I'm going to go check if Mommy is awake. If she is I'll come back to get you. If not I'll come back and sit with you. Sound good?"

"Wead?'

"Alright, if you're still awake when I get back I'll read to you."

"Otay." I kissed his forehead and set him back in bed. "Good boy."

After making sure my little patient wouldn't try to escape when I left, I walked quickly to where Elizabeth was being treated by Dr. Brown. "Carlisle, how is the boy doing?"

"He's fine. Already tried to get out of bed and is resisting a nap." Dr. Brown chuckled. "Good to hear. His mother has been asking for him."

"She's been awake?" He nodded. "She fell back asleep a little while ago. It really is a miracle she isn't dead . There was a piece of metal lodged in her side, she has several broken bones, many deep cuts, yet she all she is concerned with is her boy." I smiled at that. "Will she be alright?"

"It's hard to tell. At best she will probably be in the hospital for a rather long time. Does that boy have any relative he could stay with?" I shook my head. "None that I know of, but I can take him in if need be. Until she is well again." I gazed at her face. Even bruised and broken she was still beautiful. "Well, I'd better go make sure my little patient is still were I left him. Let me know if anything changes with her."

Edward was sitting up in bed when I got back. "That doesn't look much like sleeping Edward." I tsked. Edward just held his arms up pleadingly. "Up?" I really should have left him in bed, but as usual I was helpless against his cuteness. I hoisted him into my arms. "My your getting big." I joked lightly. "Mommy?" I noticed he was sucking on the tip of his thumb due to his cast. "Mommy is still sleeping, but as soon as she wakes up you can go and see her." Nodding Edwards pointed in the direction of my office. "Wead now?"

"Ok bud."

In my office I pulled out _The Tale of Peter Rabbit_ and settle into a chair with Edward on my lap. As I read I could tell my little godson was in a loosing battle with sleep. Gently, I began rocking a bit to try to help him relax.

Once he dropped off to dreamland, I couldn't bring myself to put him back to bed. I need him close to me, and I was sure he did too. I cradled him to my chest and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well, my little Edward."

_Hope you liked. R&R._


	4. Chapter 4

It had been four weeks since the accident. Four weeks of absolute hell. I was optimistic at first. Edward was healing nicely and that seemed to give Elizabeth strength. Not enough apparently. If it were enough I wouldn't be staring into this blasted hole on the ground.

Two days she's been gone, two days I watched the light go out of both mother and child. One is now in the ground, and the other walks around like the living dead. Whenever I look at that boy, that baby of a boy, I see what grown men cower from. The knowledge that you have been left behind, that you are alone, and no matter what you do, you can never stop the hurting.

The day she died, she had called me to her bed late at night. Edward was curled up at her feet, his small body so worn from trying to look after his mother. I remember she held her hand out to me. It was so cold, even compared to my own. "Protect…him." She panted. "Keep him…safe. Don't…let…Don't let my baby…please." I couldn't believe what she was telling me. She was giving up. "Elizabeth, I can make you well, I can make you live." I spoke before the words even registered. Yes, for the first time in a hundred years I entertained the thought of changing another. "You can live, you can survive. You and Edward, you don't have to leave him. You don't have to leave me." She smiled sadly. "My time…is up, Carlisle. I have no desire…or need to…live on."

"But Edward…"

"Has you now. You are a good man. You…will…please. Take care…do all…you can…for him. Please, Carlisle. Say you…will." I kissed her hand and nodded. "I will. I will protect him and keep him safe. I will love him and show him how to be a good man. I promise Elizabeth. I promise."

She smiled, her last smile, and reached for him. As if understanding the unspoken wish, Edward woke slightly and crawled into his mother's arms. And that's how they lay, till the sun rose, and Elizabeth Mason was pronounced dead.

Now here I stand, at the base of her grave, with Edward tucked protectively in my arms. I meant what I said, I would always protect him and keep him safe. He was my son now. A gift from my darling Elizabeth that I intended to treasure. My son, my child, my little Edward.

_Sorry its so short. And kind of lame. R&R. _


	5. Chapter 5

"Edward! Edward, come out this instant!"

"No!"

"Edward Anthony, you will come out from under that bed and get into that tub or so help me!"

"No!"

"I'm counting to three…" Defiant green eyes glared back at me. "One…" A small pink tongue poked out of pouty baby lips at me. "Two…" Chubby arms crossed over a miniature chest. "Three…"

"NO!"

I reached under the bed, grabbing the little trouble maker by his leg and tried to pull him out.

"No, no, no, no! Mean! You mean!"

"Oh yes, I'm the meanest daddy in the land. How horrible I am for wanting to clean a sticky three year-old."

Edward continued to squirm in my arms as I carried him to the tub.

"Alright, in you go." Just then I felt a small pressure on my hand. "Edward, are you biting me?"

This is just a glimpse of what living with Edward Cullen is like. When I first brought him home he was like a dead man walking. I thought he would never recover from his mother's death. Or at least that he would stay a little more stoic for a while longer. Instead he unleashed his toddler fury.

Everything was a tantrum. He didn't like what he was eating, he didn't want to go to bed, he didn't want a bath. The boy was a bloody terror!

Don't get me wrong, he isn't always a demon from hell. He is still the sweet little boy I helped give birth to, just a little more vocal.

"NO! No want baf! No baf!"

"Edward please stop fussing, you're getting water everywhere."

And whenever he doesn't get his way, he is a little melodramatic about it.

"Ahhhh! Eye! 'ting eye! Bad! Bad dada! Dada 'ate Edward!"

"Young man stop it this instant! If you had listened to dada and closed your eyes you wouldn't have gotten soap on them, now would you. And dada could never hate Edward. No matter how terrible he acts." I muttered the end bit. "Sowwy."

"What was that?"

"I sowwy dada. I no mean ta be bad." His sad green eyes melted any and all anger I had. "It's alright little one. Dada was a little short tempered with you. I'm sorry too."

"Baf done yet?" I smile gently at him. "Almost. Now close your eyes so I can get the soap out of your hair."

Soon he was completely rinsed and dried. I just hoped the tiny terror wouldn't make a reappearance for bedtime. "Alright little one off to bed with you."

"No!" Oh honestly. "Edward, we are not starting that again. Now its already late so off to bed."

Shaking his head furiously, he looked up at me pleadingly. "Pwease dada. Want ta stay wif you." He quickly latched himself onto my right leg. "Pwease?" This boy will be the death of me. Sighing I gave in. "Oh, alright." The smile that spread across my boy's face could have out shown the sun. "Fank you dada! Fank you!" I hoisted him into my arms and kissed him lightly on the nose.

Edward hated to be left alone these days. When his mother was still alive, it wasn't unusual to find him off on his own, dreaming up some grand adventure. Now I could barely step out of the room without him clinging to me. I've had to take a leave of absence from the hospital because the poor thing can't stand to have me away for more than a few minutes. Nor does he want to set foot in the hospital. I had become accustomed to Edward sleeping with me at night. Well, him sleeping while I did paper work or read. As long as I was close he was happy.

I lay next to Edward and watched as he drifted off to sleep. I was happy too. I lost Elizabeth but I gained the one thing I was sure I could never have. A son. I smiled at the thought. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I like it." I looked forward to every moment I would spend with my child.

Suddenly two very wide awake green eyes where staring at me. "What's wrong Edward?"

"You forgot."

"Forgot what?" He pushed his tongue on the inside of his cheek making it stick out before tapping it with his finger. "Oh, I see." I leaned over and gave him the goodnight kiss I had so thoughtlessly forgot. "Goodnight little one." Edward sat up and planted a wet kiss on my own cheek. "Night dada."

Yes I was ready for it all. For the good and the bad. Every tantrum, boo boo, and sleepless night. Every hug, kiss, and cuddle. I was ready to raise my son, no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dada! Dada! Wake up, wake up!" Edward jumped excitedly on my bed. Usually I didn't have to pretend to sleep in the morning because I was up first. But not this morning. No today Edward was up and jumping at an hour any weary parent would groan in horror at. "Dada!"

Feigning a yawn, I rubbed my eyes and moaned. "Edward, it isn't even light out yet."

"No time for light dada! Up, up, up!" He tugged the covers off me and started pulling on my foot. "Up!"

Deciding I would oblige him, I jumped up quickly. He squeaked in surprise and fell off the bed. "Too fast dada." I grinned at him as he picked himself up. "Sorry buddy. Now why am I up on this very early morning, hmm?" He tilted his head, like he always did when he was thinking.

"You forgot?" He asked, wrinkling his nose at the idea. "Forgotten what?" He worried his bottom lip a bit. "Today's 'pecial dada. Tink hard." I put my fist under my chin. "Hmm, what's today? Oh yes. We are getting visitors today, no?" He smiled nodding. "More!"

"More? We're going to have visitors, and we don't have that ever day. So, are we celebrating something?"

"Yes dada, we ce…ce…havin' a party!"

"A party? Really? Oh that's good fun. What's it for? Oh wait don't tell me I'll think of it." Edward sighed in frustration. "Birfday."

"What?"

"Birfday, dada. We havin' a birfday party!"

"For who?" Poor kid looked like he was ready to smack me. "ME! My birfday! I four!"

"Four? No! How did you get so old?" He giggled. "Not old as you."

"Watch it now. I would hate to have to give all those presents back."

"Presents?"

"Of course, it is your birthday. A young man doesn't turn four everyday." He hugged my legs. "You 'membered!"

"How could I forget." I helped deliver him, I could never forget this day.

I must admit, I loved and hated this day. It was the day Edward was born, making it one of the best in my life. But with each year, I grew one step closer to losing him. He was human and I was a vampire. One way or another I would outlive him. And I feared if Edward ever found out what I was he would become scared of me and runaway.

I thought of changing him, but I knew I could never go through with it. I couldn't stand to see those brilliant green orbs turn red, I just couldn't.

"Dada, you're being slow."

"Sorry sweetheart. Would you like to open some of your presents now?"

"Yay!" I banished thoughts of losing my precious son from my mind. He was only four, I had a long time before I had to worry about it.

"Dada, can we have snails tonight?"

"Snails? Why?"

"They taste good." Slimy garden dwelling slugs with shells? Sounds lovely.

"Have you had them before?"

"Yes."

"Where?" Please don't say in the garden. "Mommy use to love them." He was smiling. He hadn't really spoken about his mother since her death. I was glad he smiled when he did, even if it involved snails. "Can we dada? Pwease?"

"Of course. Snails are considered a delicacy I suppose, and you deserve the very best, my little prince." Edward clapped his hands excitedly. 'Hooray, Snail, snails, snails! I bet this is the best party eva dada!" I picked him up in my arms and spun him around the room, delighting in his giggles. "That it will be son, that it will be."

It was a lovely party. Many of Elizabeth's and Edward Sr.'s friends came with their children. Some of my colleagues came as well. Edward had a ball. He seemed to be bursting with excitement and joy.

By the end of the day Edward was exhausted. We had been listening to Mr. Jones tell about his travels to England when Edward came over to me. I was about to excuse myself to take him up to bed, but before I could he climbed into my lap and settled himself. "Fank you dada."

"For what my little prince." I began stroking his bronze locks. "For da party. It was fun."

"Anything for you sweetheart." I kissed his head. We sat listening to the stories. I was sure Edward had fallen asleep when I heard a mumbled. "I love you dada." I just about burst with happiness. "I love you too, my son."


	7. Chapter 7

"_Edward, please, calm down sweetheart." I gently rocked the distraught four year-old as he continued to blubber. "D-dada n-n- not want E-e-Edward!"_

"_No, darling. It's just dada has to go back to work. It will only be a few hours for two days a week." Edward's eyes widened in horror. "Dat's f-f-forever! No go daddy!" _

"_Shh, its alright." _

_I knew Edward wouldn't like me going back to the hospital, but I was needed there. My only dilemma was what to do with Edward. I couldn't leave him by himself, but I knew he would pitch a fit if I brought him to the hospital every time I had to go. I had to take him with me tomorrow as it was and I was not looking forward to it. _

"_No go daddy. No go. Daddy pwease no go." Edward had gotten into the habit of calling me daddy instead of dada when he was in trouble or really upset. Though I loved to hear him call me that, it broke my heart that it was under those circumstances. "Daddy."_

"_Shh little one. Daddy's here, daddy's got you. I'll always come back Edward, I'd never leave you." He buried his head deeper into my chest. We stayed that way until morning._

"_Edward, you need to be good while daddy is working ok?" All I got was an angry glare. "Edward, you will listen to nurse Jones, right?" He huffed indignantly. "Edward." _

"_Fine." I kissed his forehead and tweaked his nose. "Don't pout Edward, your face will freeze like that." _

"_Be your fault." I rolled my eyes. Oh children. "Alright, just be good, understand?"_

"_Yes sir." Geez he makes me feel old. _

_I left a very grumpy Edward at reception and headed to my first patient. "Good morning Miss Platt, how are you this fine morning?"_

"_Hello Dr. Cullen, I'm alright really."_

"_Alright? Esme, you fell out of a bloody tree! Why on earth you were up there is beyond me!"_

"_Mother, it wasn't that bad. You're over reacting. Right Mr. Cullen?"_

"_Um, well, Esme it is very obviously broken. I'm going to need to set the bone before I wrap it. It will hurt a bit." _

"_Alright then." I was amazed how unfazed she seemed. She was only sixteen and she barely acknowledged that there was a large broken bone in her leg. "Dr. Cullen, I'm ready when you are."_

_Can that woman scream. Mrs. Platt that is. I swear you'd think she was the one with the broken leg. "She kept yelling that I didn't know what I was doing and that I would pull her daughter's leg off and blah, blah, blah. Esme, on the other hand, was quite pleasant, despite being in immense pain and all. _

"_DADA!" Oh boy. "Dada, bad girl, bad!" Edward came running in fallowed by a very frazzled looking nurse. "I'm so sorry Dr. Cullen. He's faster than he looks." _

"_Yes, he can be." I glared down at my very grumpy child. "Edward, I thought I told you to behave yourself."_

"_She 'tupid! I 'ate her!" _

"_Edward! That is a horrible thing to say! Now apologize." He shook his head. "Edward." I growled angrily. "Well hello there." Both Edward and I looked to the friendly voice of Esme. "What's your name sweetheart?" Edward, deciding he was going to be shy, pushed his face into my legs. "Edward." He mumbled sweetly. The little trickster. "It's nice to meet you Edward, my name is Esme." _

"_Emme?" She giggled. "That's right." _

"_Um, Dr. Cullen, if you don't need me anymore…"_

"_Oh, thank you nurse Jones, I'm sorry for Edwards behavior." With a nod she left. _

_Edward wandered over to Esme, thumb in his mouth, eyeing her carefully. "Hurt?" He whispered as if is were a secret. Esme smiled at him. "Only a little, but your daddy is making me all better." Edward looked at me in awe. "Weally?" I nodded. "Wow dada. You magical." I couldn't help but laugh. "Only a little Edward." Esme slid off the table and hobbled over to Edward, her cast leg dragging a bit behind her._

"_So Edward, why were you so unhappy earlier?"_

"_Um, dada weft me. Wit dat wady. She not nice, she yell dada." Esme frowned. "Yelled at such a cutie pie? Never!" I have a feeling this girl is going to spoil him. "I wike you!" Edward said cheerily as Esme petted his head. "Esme, will please stop fraternizing with that child and come here."_

"_Hold on mother. I'll see you later Edward." She patted his head one last time. "Bye Dr. Cullen!" _

"_Use your crutches!" I yelled after her. She just smiled and waved. "Bye, bye Emme!" I turned to the little boy at my side. "You, young man, have earned yourself an early nap."_

_Edward looked at me horrified. "But dada, I be good."_

"_By running from nurse Jones, and yelling inside."_

"_B-but, I." He side and looked down at his feet. "Emme liked it." I lifted him up onto my hip. "Good thing I'm not as easy to charm as Esme, huh?"_

"_No dada, not good at all."_

_This chapter really sucks and I'm so sorry. I wanted to introduce Esme but I wasn't really sure how to do it. Again sorry, next chapter will be better, I hope. _


	8. Chapter 8

I'm a doctor. I have been for over a hundred years. I have witnessed things no man would ever be able to handle. I've held the hands of dieing children as they take there last breath. So how is it when my Edward gets a simple cold I act as like I have never stepped foot into a hospital.

Really I can't help but worry. I've already watched his mother and father die from sickness. I wouldn't be able to continue living if I had to watch my little one go as well.

"Daddy, my head hurts." A small whimper had me near panic all over again. "I know baby, daddy will make it better." He stretched his arms out towards me. "Uppy daddy?" I plucked out of bed without a thought. The heat radiating off him was concerning. "Baby, daddy needs to take your temperature. I need you to keep the thermometer under your tongue, ok sweetheart?" He barley gave me a nod. I gently got up to retrieve said thermometer. After popping it into his mouth I resettled him on my lap, not really ready to loose contact with him.

"Ok baby, open your mouth please." 102°! It was high, not dangerously high, but he was so little and vulnerable. I admit I was a bit panicky. But thankfully before I let Edward see my unnerved self, the doctor side of me kicked in. "Ok, Edward, daddy is going to give you a bath right now. Its going to feel cold, but we want to get your temperature down ok?"

"My t-te-temp, I too hot daddy?"

"Yeah sweetie, but the bath will make you cooler, ok?" He nodded, his head resting against my shoulder. Leaving the bathtub to fill with luke-warm water, I went in search of a pair of pajamas for after Edward's bath. Edward was currently clinging to me as if his life depended on it. To him it probably seemed that way.

"Come on baby, let's get you into the tub." I slowly lowered him in. "Daaaddiiiiie! Dat's cold!"

"I know baby, but it will make you feel better. I promise."

"No wike daddy, no good!"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but you need to stay in a little longer." He continued to try to wiggle away from me. "D-daddy, c-c-cold! M-make st-stop!" Hot fevered tears began to streak down his little cheeks. "Shh, shh. Hold on a little longer baby." I quickly dowsed him with the cool water and lifted him out of the tub. "There, all better." I wrapped him in a fluffy white towel and began patting him dry. "We're going to have to take your temperature again." Edward nodded as he lifted his arms up to me. I obliged, of course, lifting him and settling him on my hip.

"Daddy?"

"Hm?" 99°, that's much better. "Will you wead to me?"

"Of course baby, what do you want me to read?"

"Wizard of Oz." My little boy mumbled sleepily. "Sure sweetheart." I slowly made my way to the bookshelf where Edward's favorite book was held. I took it down and settled into the couch. " Dorothy lived in the midst of the great Kansas prairies, with Uncle Henry, who was a farmer, and Aunt Em, who was the farmer's wife."

It didn't take long for Edward to fall asleep, his thumb tucked securely in his mouth. His cheeks were still flushed from his fever, and his nose was bright red. His eyes were crusted with uncomfortable tears and his hair was matted with new sweat. Every now and then he would shift in m arms, releasing a groan of discomfort in the process. My poor baby.

Gently, I stood and brought Edward to my bed. Laying him down, I settled next to him, brushing his bronze locks out of his face. He seemed to sleep peacefully, until around four in the morning.

"Daddy, help…"

"Edward, baby what's wrong?" He made a face and grabbed his stomach. "Daddy!" I got the hint. I quickly grabbed him and leveled him with the waste basket in the room, where he promptly vomited. "Daddy, hurts!" He wailed. "Shh, I know Edward. Its going to be ok, its going to be fine. You done?" He nodded, tears still sliding down his cheeks. "Let's get you cleaned up."

An hour later, I had emptied the waste basket, cleaned off a very unhappy little boy, and managed to rock said little boy to sleep. Thankfully, his temperature had lowered and he hadn't thrown up again. I, on the other hand, was thoroughly convinced I had started growing grey hair. Who knew one sick little boy could worry me so much.

The sleeping child in my arms sighed contently. "You're lucky I'm a vampire mister, I have less chance of dieing from a heart attack. I have a feeling I'm going to be very thankful for that in the years to come." Edward smiled in his sleep, sticking his thumb back into his mouth and giving another sigh. "You would find that funny you little troublemaker. But daddy loves you anyway."


	9. Chapter 9

_What Edward thinks of Carlisle and what has been going on._

My daddy is the best daddy in the whole world. Well, most of the time. Sometimes he can get cranky, like when he gives me baths. I don't like baths. But most of the time he is the best! And I love him more than anything. Even my teddy bear and I love Mr. Snuggles lots.

My daddy isn't my first father, but he is my first daddy. My father was nice but he was never home. Then one day he went to bed, and he was in this building called a hothpatil, I thing. Anyway, father went to sleep and he didn't wake up. Mommy said he went to heaven, but I don't know why he didn't take us with him.

But know I'm happy he didn't, because I wouldn't have gotten my daddy. He use to be Dr. Cullen, though he was more like an uncle to me. Then mommy decided to go live with father and Dr. Cullen became my daddy, though I usually call him dada. And my dada's great, except when he makes me take baths. I really don't like baths, there're too wet.

My daddy can also be very strange. Sometimes, at night, I'll wake up and sneak into daddy's room, if I'm not in there already. Anyway, I'll look into daddy's room and he'll be awake. I wouldn't really think about it, but I remember when I use to wake up, mommy would always be sleeping. Do daddies not sleep like mommies do? Also, daddy doesn't eat a lot. He usually doesn't eat at all, unless I put it in his mouth. I like sharing.

He's also cold. But I don't mind. I never get sticky or sweaty when daddy holds me like I use to with mommy. And when I sleep on his tummy I never wake up hot and uncomfortable. So he really isn't cold he's more cool, and a nice cool. It felt really nice when I was sick and a a fever and stuff. He was just the right te-temp, he was nice and cool. He made me all better, he's a doctor.

Yep, a doctor, a really real doctor! He makes people all better. Even people with broken bones. Magical, I know. That's how we met Emme, I mean Esme. She's really nice and my friend. She helps at the hospital now, so when daddy brings me she plays with me. She never yells at me, unlike some of the other nurses. She is always happy, even when she had that big cast on. I wrote on her cast. I wrote my name, I think. She said it was my name. I didn't realize I wrote it until she said I spelled it so well. Daddy rolled his eyes at her. When I asked him to teach me how to roll my eyes, he just shhed me, and Emme frowned at him. I mean Esme.

I don't talk all that good, but daddy said that I talk more than I use to. Sometimes when I get really excited and tell my daddy why, he looks at me like I'm not saying words at all. He says he can't under'tand me. That I sound silly. Well, he sounds silly to me all the time. He says words that don't sound like words to me. They're all big and confusing. But I love him anyway! Except at bath time. Baths are icky.

I love my daddy, but sometimes I get sad. Sad that I don't have mommy, or even father. They liked me a lot, and I liked them, and sometimes I can't really remember them. That makes me sad. But sometimes I do remember. I remember father's pipe, and mommy's hugs. Father reading to me and mommy playing the piano. Mommy's smile and her eyes. Daddy said I have her eyes, I like that. So when I look in the mirror I can see her, kind of.

But I have daddy, and he says he will never leave me. He promised and daddy never breaks a promise.

I love my daddy. More than anything in the whole wide world. But don't tell that to Mr. Snuggles, he gets jealous.

_There you have it. I hope it was enjoyable. R&R please._


	10. Chapter 10

This boy will be the death of me. I swear, trouble follows him like a homesick puppy. It was just a short shopping trip, just to get new pants for Edward, the boy grows like a dandelion, and to let Edward pick out a late birthday present. I spoil him, but come on, my baby is five now, five!

It was going to be a pleasurable day spent with my son. Yet, my short little shopping trip has turned me into a complete mess. Why, you might ask. Because a cretin little bronze headed boy has gone and wondered off that's why!

I turned my back for one minute and *Poof* the kid had vanished. I've searched everywhere, asked everyone, and have yelled Edward's name for the millionth time. Nothing. Honestly, a five year old is walking around by himself, you think it wouldn't be so hard to find him. That is, unless someone took him. No! No, no, no! I would kill anyone who dared lay a hand on my child. I'd rip them to shreds, put them back together, then rip them to shreds again!

My efforts for finding my wayward boy quickly multiplied by ten. I had to find him. I wouldn't be able to stop worrying until he was safely in my arms. I ran down the street calling and looking. I'd just about given up hope, when I spotted a familiar looking bronze head.

He had his back to me, he was looking in a store window, his face was pressed up against the glass like he was looking into a toy store. "Edward!" I called, trying to swallow the angry that welled up inside me and just concentrate on the relief. "Hi dada." Edward waved cheerily as I quickly closed the distance between us.

"Edward, what on earth were you thinking? What if something had happened to you? I wouldn't have known." Edward hung his head. "I'm sorry dada. I thought you were with me." After hearing a distinct sniff, I quickly gathered Edward into my arms. "Shh, its alright now. I'm not mad, but please, stay close to me next time."

"Ok daddy." I kissed his cheek. "What were you looking at anyway?"

"Pianos daddy. Look." He pointed to the store he had been at, a piano store. "Can we go in? Pwease daddy?" I swear he talks like a baby on purpose sometimes. "Alright, we can go in for a bit. But we are not coming out with a piano, understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Edward clapped excitedly.

Edward ran to each piano, running his little hands over the polished wood and ivory keys. He looked like a miniature Maestro the way he treated the thing. "I never knew you liked pianos so much son." Edward looked up, a contemplative look on his face. "I 'member, I think mommy use to pway the piano. I liked listening to it, I think." I stroked his brownish red hair back gently. "Yes, I remember your mother loved the piano. Sometimes when I came over to visit, she'd play and you'd come and sit on my lap to listen. You'd fall asleep before it was over usually." Edward smiled, happy I could remember for him.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"You said I could pick out whatever I wanted for my birfday, right?" He still couldn't get the th sound that good. Adorable. "Yes I did. Why?" I asked, slightly worried about where he was taking this. "I want a piano." Oh bother. "Edward, maybe you'd like something smaller?"

"No daddy, I really want a piano. Pwease?" There is that cursed Pwease again. "Edward, look…" I didn't have time to explain, he cut me off. "It's alright daddy, I understand." The look he gave made me feel like I had just killed his favorite pet. Oh, would it be so bad to have a piano? He would probably be really good, like Elizabeth. No Carlisle, if you give into him you'll spoil him rotten. But look at that face. Damn. "Alright Edward, you may have a piano for your birthday present."

His emerald eyes lit up. "Really daddy, for real?" I smiled at him. "Yes really for real. But I expect it to be used mister. I don't want an old piano sitting around my house collecting nothing but dust."

"Oh yes daddy, I'll learn to play, just like mommy. I'll practice everyday. You'll see daddy, I promise." I picked him up and kissed his cheek that had become red with excitement. "I can see it now, Edward Cullen, the greatest pianist known to man."


	11. Chapter 11

Oh, what a day. Had to deliver two babies today and stitch up a man who had been attacked by a dog. Plus, I was put in pediatrics for awhile. My ears are still ringing from all the screaming you hear there. It was nice to sit in peace and quiet.

"DADDY!" Or not. "Edward? What is it baby? What's wrong?" I watched, slightly concerned as Edward threw himself at my legs.

"I'm breaking daddy! I-I'm gonna die!" I quickly picked him up, trying to calm him. "Shh, you're fine sweetie, you're not going to die. I wouldn't let that happen." Edward continued sobbing. "I am daddy, I am! I'm falling apart!" Another loud shrieking sob came from the small body in my arms.

My slight worry was slowly creeping into a full blown panic. I knew what ever he was upset about was probably small, but he wouldn't tell me, and I couldn't calm him down.

"Shh baby, it's ok. Daddy's here, daddy won't let anything bad happen." Small fingers wound themselves in the back of my shirt. "I'll starve daddy!"

"Starve? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I pulled him back a little so I could look at his face. "M-my t-tooth daddy, my tooth is w-wiggly!" I peered into his mouth and sure enough, his bottom front tooth wobbled around as my poor boy cried. "I'm f-falling apart! If I l-loose all my t-teef I c-can't e-e-eat!" He sobbed uncontrollably.

I walked over to the rocking chair that was in the living room. "Shh, baby, shh." I murmured as I rocked him. "Your tooth is going to fall out, everybody's does."

He pulled back, looking confused. "W-weally daddy?" I nodded. "Yes honey. You see you have baby teeth right now and over the next few years they are going to fall out and bigger ones will grow in." Edward looked wide eyed at me. "Dat's awful daddy!" He yelped, still very upset. "No it isn't. Loosing your teeth is just part of growing up."

"I don't want to grow up!" I chuckled. "It isn't all that bad." He still had tears leaking from his eyes. Suddenly a thought dawned on me. "You want to know the best part about loosing your teeth?"

"W-what?"

"The tooth fairy."

"Whose that daddy?"

"She's the fairy that comes after you loose your teeth. You see, after the tooth comes out, that night you put it under your pillow and go to sleep. During the night the tooth fairy will come and take your tooth and leave a present behind. Its small, like money of a small toy. But you must remember one thing Edward."

"What? What daddy?" He questioned, his eyes wide with wonder. "You must never try to trick the tooth fairy. No putting anything other than the tooth under your pillow, or she won't bring you a present."

"Oh I'll be good daddy, the tooth fairy will always bring me a present."

He sat on my lap for a minute, making odd faces until suddenly he was beaming. "Look daddy look!" He held up his little hand, between his fingers sat one small baby tooth. "I'm gonna put it under my pillow tonight daddy." I smiled at my excited little boy. "That's wonderful Edward." But I couldn't help the doctor side of me take over a bit. "Open up so I can see if you're bleeding." Edward rolled his eyes and jumped off my lap. "What do you think the tooth fairy will bring me daddy?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe you should go to sleep and find out." Edward nodded happily and ran off to his room. I watched from his door as he settled into bed. Several times he sat up and check to make sure his tooth was really under his pillow. "She'll come, right daddy?"

"Yep, she'll be here kiddo. So you need to fall asleep." Edward lifted his arms out to me. "Wead first daddy?"

"Ok, we can have a short bedtime story." I lifted him into my lap, where he cuddled closed and popped his thumb into his mouth.

Not long after I started reading, Edwards breathing had evened out, and he had fallen into a deep sleep. I tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead. "Night buddy." Then I went to the task of finding a little gift for my semi-toothless child.

I knew Edward liked drawing quite a bit, so I bought him a brand new set of crayons and a sketch pad. I slipped back into his room and somehow maneuvered the gift back under his pillow without him waking up. Now all I had to do was wait till morning.

Just as the sun began casting full rays of light on the world, a very jubilant little boy came bounding into my study. "Daddy, daddy! Look, look!" Did I mention Edward has decided he likes daddy more than dada? "Look what I got daddy! Look what she left me!" He lpt into my lap, waving his crayons and paper in my face. "Brand new daddy, and so many colors. Thank miss tooth faiwy lady, Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I laughed and kissed his wild mop of hair. "I'm sure she is very pleased you like it."

"Oh yes daddy, I love them." He plopped himself on my lap, facing my desk and began pulling his crayons out of the boxes.

"Whatcha doing bud?"

"I'm going to draw a picture for the tooth fairy. Maybe she'll hang it up at her work. You think daddy?" I rested my chin on top of his head as he drew. "I think that's a very good possibility bud." I smiled, yes a very good possibility.


	12. Chapter 12

"Daddy, daddy, daddy! Look outside, look outside. Its SNOWING!" Edward jumped excitedly up and down by the window, waving his arms dramatically to get my attention. It was the first snow of the season, and its safe to say Edward was ecstatic about it.

"Yes, I see. First snow of the season. Well, come on. We need to get you to bed." Edward looked at me as if I had just kicked him. "B-but daddy, its snowing." I knelt down to his level and looked into his sorrow filled eyes.

"I know sweetheart, and tomorrow you can play in it to your little hearts content, but right now we need to get you into the tub and then to bed." Edward stared out the window in disbelief. "Daddy, can't I go out now?"

I stroked his hair back gently. "I'm sorry buddy, but its already past your bedtime and your just getting better from that ear infection you had last week. I don't want you outside at night in the cold when you're already a little sick and tired." Again, kicked puppy look. "Pwease daddy. I just want to look at it, I don't have ta play in it, I just want to look. Pwease?" Don't look at him. "Daddy?" Damn.

"Alright, but you mister are going to will be bundled up like never before, got it?" He nodded, a grin spreading on his face. "K, daddy. Thank you." I leaned down and kissed the top of his head and he stood up o his tippy toes to do the same to my cheek. That little boy could really melt my heart. "Go get your coat and boots on and we'll go out for a little bit." And off he went.

Two sweaters, a coat, three pairs of socks, and one blanket later, I walked outside with Edward wrapped up snuggly in my arms. White dot of snow floated down from the dark sky, landing softly to the ground. Edward's hair quickly became speckled with white fluff and his cheeks streaked with their melted wetness.

Edward reached a small hand out from his warm cocoon, holding it out for a snow flake to fall into his waiting palm. He brought them close up to his face, to peer at them before they became small puddles.

"Their so pretty daddy. Look." I peered into his little hand and the little white wonders it held. "They are beautiful Edward." He smiled up at me, then his face turned to one of confusion. "Daddy? Why aren't they melting?"

"What isn't melting?" He pointed at my nose as he continued.

"The snow on your face daddy. Its not melting, but it melts on me. Why?" Perceptive little smarty pants, isn't he. "Daddies are just like that sometimes." I said, not wanting to explain why my cold as ice vampire body was different from his warm living one. He nodded, seeming to understand the utter nonsense I just spouted.

"Daddy."

"Hmm."

"Will I be like that someday?" I looked at him. Would he? Would he become like me? Would I have the strength to let the one thing that has brought life to this old dead heart go? "Only time will tell Edward. Come on, lets go in before we freeze."


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you all so much for your reviews. Here's the next chapter, enjoy._

Today wasn't the best of days. Actually, it was a pretty horrible day. It was Edward's first day of school and too say he was uncooperative about it would be an understatement. "NO! No school, no, No, NO!"

"Edward come on. You'll have lots of fun and I bet you'll even make some friends." Kids like friends right?

"No want new friends! I hate people!" Maybe not. "Edward, please."

"No! I wont go, I wont, I wont, I wont! And you cannot make me!" I huffed in frustration, and lifted him up and over my shoulder. "NO!" Edward shrieked, his small fisted pounding into my back. "Edward!" I growled in warning, a little afraid he might break his hand on my granite like back. People turned and watched as I carried my screaming child

to the local school. "Edward Anthony Cullen that is enough!"

"No its not!" He latched onto a poor passerby in his desperation.

"Edward, let go of that man this instant." He shook his head and clung to the very confused man. "No! He's nicer than you!"

"I'm very sorry sir." The man smiled. "First day of school?" I nodded. "I just dropped off my little girl for her first day. Quite a pair of lungs that ones got. Almost impressive as your kid's." If able to, I would have been blushing from head to toe.

The man gently unclasped Edward's small fingers from his jacket. "Thank you Mr., um."

"Swan, Charlie Swan. I'm the new chief of police, moved here a few days ago." He stuck his hand out and I repositioned a very grumpy Edward onto my hip and took the man's hand. "Nice to meet you Chief Swan. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is Edward." Charlie smiled as Edward's pout grew, most likely not liking the fact that I was become friends with his escape plan.

"Edward huh? My Bella is probably around his age, maybe they'll be friends." I was about to answer, but I was cut off by an unhappy, "No!" and a "I don't want friends." Yeah, he goes all out when he sulks.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Mr. Swan, but I need to get this one to school before you arrest us for disturbing the peace." Charlie laughed, ruffled Edward's hair and walked off. "Don't like him no more." He pouted. I smiled. "Well, at least I made a new friend." Edward's scowl grew incredibly darker, for a six year old that is.

"Come on bud, time for school. And don't you dare start throwing a tantrum again, it will just end badly for you." Small arms slowly made their way around my neck and for a minute I was a little worried he was going to try to strangle me. "I don't want to go daddy. Please don't make me go. I want to stay with you." I frowned at the tears making their way down his face.

"Hey now, none of that, come on, its alright. You'll love school. You'll get to learn new things and play with other kids."

"Rather play with you!"

"Shh, don't cry. You'll have more fun playing with other kids, they aren't as old. And I'll always be there to play with you when you come home." Edward stared at me with water green eyes, his cheeks flushed from crying, and his bottom lip still trembling. "W-what if y-you forget about m-m-me." He quickly buried his face in my shoulder. "Y-you might l-like me being g-gone and decide y-you don't w-w-want m-me." A strangled sob pushed its way out of his trembling lips.

My heart broke at his words. "Shh, baby. Hey look at me. I will never want to get rid of you, Edward. You're my son, my baby boy. You're stuck with me forever kid. As for forgetting you, that's just not possible. For one thing I would know if you were missing due to lack of noise." Edward sniffed loudly, rubbing his balled up little fist over his eyes.

"I love you Edward. And I hold on to the people I love."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise bud."

"I love you too daddy." I kissed his forehead. "Glad to hear it. Now come on, I don't want you to be late." Edward groaned and let his head flop back onto my shoulder. "Promise to come get me after?"

"I promise bud." Sighing, he nodded. "Ok, I'll go."

"There's my boy."

I carried him the rest of the way, partly because I didn't want him to change his mind and run off, but mostly cause I needed to hold my baby boy. Sending him to school was just one more thing to remind me that he was growing, and too fast if you ask me.

We made it to the school about five minutes later. "Ok Edward, I want you to be a good boy ok?" He nodded as he looked around the room nervously, one hand clinging tightly to my pants. "Why, hello there." An all too friendly voice boomed from across the room. A young woman with lightly blond hair came up to us. "I'm Miss Stanley, and you are?" She looked at me instead of Edward, her eyes suggesting a little more than wanting to know her students parent. "Carlisle Cullen, and this is Edward." I looked down to see him with his thumb stuck in his mouth.

Miss Stanley scowled. "Still sucking his thumb?"

"Only when he's upset or nervous." I bent down and gently removed the thumb. "I'll come pick you up in a few hours ok sweetheart?"

"Don't go daddy." Thankfully, Miss Stanley was actually good at her job. "Edward, would you like to come meet the other kids? Daddy can stay here for a little bit, that is if you don't mind sir."

"I can stay for a bit." I gave Edward a gentle nudge. "Go and say hi to the other kids bud." Miss Stanley held out her hand and Edward took it tentatively. Ever so slowly, Edward made it over to the group of children playing in the room. He stood a good five feet away from the activity, watching the others. I almost gave up, thinking I would take him home and hire a governess or something when a little browned eyed girl walked up to my son.

She blew her messy brown hair out if her face and fiddled with the pocket of her faded red dress. "Hi." She said softly. "My name is Bella, what's yours." Edward looked at her, searching for a reason to run back to me and the safety I held. "E-Edward. Edward Cullen. Its nice to meet you Bella."


	14. Chapter 14

_Epov. Just a silly little chapter._

Shh, don't let daddy hear. I'm gonna sneak up on him and surprise him. Hehe, this will be so fun! Look, you can see him working at his desk, we've got to get around him without him hearing or seeing us. Good thing I'm so small and quiet. Well, Miss Stanley says I'm quiet, Daddy says I sound like an elephant wearing tap shoes on a tin roof. Daddy is silly. Elephants don't wear tap shoes.

Oh, duck! He's getting up. Here, let's hide behind the clock till the cost is clear. What's he doing? Looks like he's headed to the den. That's where my piano is. I love the piano, I play real well too. At least that's what Esme and daddy says. I haven't played for anyone else. Stage fright, I think. Daddy really like to listen to me play, even when I don't sound that good. He get's this goofy grin on his face and tells me he's proud of me. That's good I guess.

Oh, careful! He almost saw you. Come on, let's go hide in office. Hmm, should we go under the desk? No, he might kick me by accident. Bella did that once, though something tells me it wasn't much of an accident. She giggled when she apologized. Um, we could hide…hmm…Oh! Behind the arm chair. Why is it called an arm chair? It isn't made of arms? Well, come on. Careful not to bump daddy's desk, you might knock one of the pictures off. See that one, that's me when I was little. I know I'm so small. Daddy says he was that small once, I told him he shouldn't lie like that, it's not nice.

Ugh, this chair smells funny, it must be really old, like daddy. Come on, let's get back more so he doesn't see us. Ok, that's good. Move your foot please. Thanks. Here he comes. Shh. Ready? On the count of three, one, two, three. "BOO!"

"Ahh! Edward?"

"I'm not Edward, I'm a monster!"

"A monster? Oh, no what will I do?" Hurry, he's running for the living room. "Please terrible monster, don't catch me." Hehe, we really scared him. "Sorry daddy, but the boogieman always catches his prey."

"Boogieman? Well, I know the one weakness of the boogieman."

"What?"

"The… TICKLE MONSTER!" Oh, no! Run, runaway before he catches… "Gotcha!"

"Hehe, no daddy! Sto haha stop it! Hehe. P-ple hehe please!"

"Not until you say I'm the best daddy in the world."

"Never!" I don't mean it. Its just how we, heheh, play. Daddy stop tickling! I'm trying to talk! "Say it!"

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep!"

"Ok then." Whoa! "Daddy, put me down! I'm not a sack of potatoes!" And your shoulder is digging into my tummy. "Really? You look like a sack of potatoes to me."

"Do not! Ahh, daddy! No tickles, hehe!" Daddy is crazy sometimes. "You know what will make me stop. Say it." He flops me down on his huge bed. "Best daddy!"

"What was that? I can't hear between all the giggles." I throw my arms around his neck. "Best best, very best daddy in the whole wide world." He smiles, like he always does when he's super happy. "I love you little mister."

"I love you too big mister." He kissed my nose and rolled over so I lay on top of his tummy. "Did I scare you daddy? Did I sneak up on ya real good?"

"Oh yes, you got me good little one. it's a good thing I'm the tickle monster or I would be done for."

"Don't worry daddy, if any real monsters came, I'd protect you." He smiled, but had kind of a sad look in his eyes. "Thanks buddy." He held me close and I put my head on his chest. No thumping, just like always. Maybe that's why daddy gets so sad.


	15. Chapter 15

"Edward? What are you doing?" I was currently looking at my little boy who had dressed himself in his winter coat and boots. On his hands were a pair of oven mitts and he held a frying pan. "I'm going to kill a spider daddy." I gave him a quizzical look. "What's with the outfit?"

"Its my armor. I don't want to bite me."

"Oh, silly me. I should have known." He grinned at me, as if to say, _Silly Daddy._ "Do you need any help bud?"

"No daddy I can get it."

"Ok, just don't make too big of a mess, ok?" With a nod he walked back up to his room, frying pan poised above his head ready to strike.

It was quiet for the next ten minutes and then, **CLANG!** "Um, Daddy? Can you come here real quick?" Why do I smell blood. "Edward? Is everything ok?" He came out, his left hand clutched tightly to his chest. "Um, the spider got away."

"What happened to your hand?"

"I have really bad aim?"

"Oh, my poor baby." I reached for the swelling appendage and gently held it in my hand. "It doesn't seem broken, thankfully. Honestly Edward, why didn't you just step on the spider like a normal person?"

"Daddy, what makes you think I would do anything a normal person does?" He makes a good point.

"Well, come on. I want to get a better look at your hand. Why don't you go to your room while I get my medical bag." He looked at his room and then back at me nervously. "Um, daddy. That spider still in there."

"You aren't scared of a tiny little spider are you?"

"Yes, terrified. Go kill it, please."

"Edward."

"Look what it did to my hand!"

"You did that yourself."

"Who's side are you on?" I tried giving him 'the look' but all that got me was, "Well some father you are. You know some men like protecting their sons from big eight legged, fury, nasty spiders!" Maybe he should become a lawyer. "Alright, alright. I'll go kill the spider." I started off toward his room and noticed I had a shadow. "Where are you going? I thought you were scared of this thing."

"I am, but I have to make sure you really kill it and not just say you did."

"When have I ever done something like that? Never mind, don't answer that."

We went into the room, Edward hiding behind my legs, and I holding the heavy frying pan. "Daddy, careful. You might step on it." Of course he would suddenly have a change of heart about killing this thing. "Edward, do you want me to get rid of this thing or not?"

"Of course I do."

"Then shhh!"

"Fine."

I continued walking into the room, being extra careful of where I stepped. Good thing Edward is such a neat freak, or I probably would have spent hours looking for that damn spider. Truth be told I wasn't the one that spotted it. "DADDY! There it is!" Edward jumped onto my back and held on for dear life. "Edward, this would be easier if you weren't hanging on me."

"But daddy." He said in his most pitiful '_you're the only one who can protect me_' voice. "Ok, hang on."

I took aim carefully and, **WHAP! **No more spider. "Yay! Daddy you did it!" Setting the frying pan down Edward wiggled his way to my front and wrapped his arms firmly around my neck. "Thank you daddy!" A sloppy kiss was placed on my cheek. Really, when he does this it makes me feel like a super hero. "You're welcome baby. Now let's look at that poor hand of yours."

I lifted the bruised little hand and frowned at how bad it looked. "It's not so bad daddy."

"We need to get some ice on it. And look you cut yourself a little." Told you I smelled blood. "I need to get that cleaned and wrapped."

"Are you going to put that stingy stuff on it?"

"Yeah, why?" Edward began wiggling in my arms. "I'm fine. It doesn't hurt a bit."

"Hey, are you the doctor here?"

"Um, if it gets me out of the stingy stuff I am."

"Edward."

"Please daddy. I don't like that stuff. It really hurts. Don't make me, pwease?"

"I'm sorry baby, but if I don't put it on then your hand will get infected and then you'll have to go to the hospital and get a shot." Edward's eyes widened at the thought.

"Oh no daddy! Not a shot! I'll take the sting!" I kissed his forehead, feeling a little low for scaring him into it. "Ok sweetie, I promise to be real gentle, ok?"

"Ok daddy."

After fixing up his hand, kissing away his hurt tears, and letting him eat as many cookies to his little hearts content, I finally was able to rock him into a dozing state. "Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure Edward, but why?"

"Um, that spiders friends might come looking for him. I just want to make sure your safe." I smiled down at the sleepy little boy in my arms. "How very thoughtful of you. Come on, let's get you into bed."


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you so much for all your reviews. They are much appreciated._

What should I do? What should I do? This isn't good! For all these years, all these years I've managed to live a "normal" life and keep my distance from my kind. Now, now when I have someone who could be stolen by my kind, yes now **They** come and threaten everything that could ever make me happy!

I should have packed up and left with Edward when I first saw the signs. For over a month people were disappearing out of thin air. Vanished, gone. Some of them turned up in the woods. Animal attacks. That's what everyone thought, bit I knew what it was, Vampire.

I should have left then. Gone the to the northwest, Canada, Alaska even! Anywhere that would ensure my child's safety. But did I? NO! No, I sat on my hands trying to convince myself they really were animal attacks, rationalizing that if we left now I'd be ripping everything away from Edward. Esme, school, Bella. He even started playing baseball in the fall. I couldn't take that away from him, I didn't want to. But should have.

The disappearances started growing in number. The police got involved and suspected that a killer may be the cause for the brutal murders and kidnappings. The They showed up. The Volturi.

They are like vampire royalty. Actually, the are more like the vampire secret police. They set the rules in the vampire world, and if you break them you pay, most likely with your life. I spent time with them a while back, but found I really had no place there. Now, they came to take care of the gluttonous vampires who have been gorging themselves on the citizens of Chicago. To the outsider they may be thought of as protectors. Stopping others from harming humans, how brave. Don't let them fool you. Their fancy clothing and good manners are nothing. They are the cruelest most vile creatures I have met. Stopping other vampires are just how they show that they are in charge and they are trying to keep the vampire hunting at bay.

When they came, I should have fled for the hills, but again, I didn't want to tear my little boy away from his life. I regret that now. Better him mad at me and miserable than slave to a vampire or dead.

"Daddy, why does uncle Aro have red eyes?"

"Don't make fun of peoples eyes Edward, that's rude." I really don't saying, 'Cause he eats people' would be for a six year old. "What is wrong with my eyes my little Edward?" Your little! Don't you dare! "Nothing, they are just kind of funny looking." Stop looking at him like that! "Well, I find your eyes kind of funny to Edward."

"Really? Why? Their green, just like my mamma's."

"Well, she had such pretty eyes. No wonder Carlisle was so in love with her." If I had blood it would be boiling right now.

"Uncle Aro, do you have any kids?"

"Yes I do, I have a son named Alec and a daughter named Jane. They're twins and are both very talented."

"I'm talented too uncle Aro! I can play Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata on the piano already!" He reads music better than books. "Really? Well, you would fit into my family perfectly. If only your eyes were red." That was the straw that broke the camels back and my last nerve. "I don't care if you are the damn vampire king, you are never getting my son!" I whispered in a tone only detectible by vampires. Aro looked sadden while his "brother" Marcus just smirked.

"I really like my green eyes uncle Aro. I like seeing mamma when I look in a mirror." And with that my little angel was able to soften the heart of one of the most ruthless men I know. Aro's blood red eyes softened and his mouth turned up into a somewhat honest smile. "You have a darling son Carlisle."

"Yes, he is quite charming." Marcus put in, smiling not so honestly at us.

"Um, thank you. Edward, I think it is time for that nap."

"But daddy…"

"No buts mister. You're still a little under the weather and you need your rest." He is always getting sick. "Ok daddy. Bye uncle Aro, uncle Marcus."

"Sweet dreams child."

After tucking Edward in and making sure he was actually asleep, I went downstairs to confront my "guests."

"Why are you here Aro? And I mean besides taking out that rogue vampire. Why are you here in my house?" Aro looked up at me, giving a mock shocked look. "Carlisle, can't I come and visit an old friend?"

"No, you can't. Not when said old "friend" has a living breathing child in their care."

"Well, I just couldn't help myself. Seeing you father a child, I figured it would either be amusing or adorable. I didn't want to miss either. Might I say, he is rather adorable." Marcus nodded in agreement.

"Aro, please, I know you. You don't just stop by for a friendly hello, you want something. And if its Edward than you can forget it."

"Calm down Carlisle, I won't take your son. Not yet anyway. I just came here to talk. I want to know how badly that vampire effected this place."

"Why?"

"To know what I need to do to make sure no gets the idea that vampires have done it. I'm sure you remember back in your day, vampires were hunted quite often. It is only because of us that humans now think of vampires as a legend instead of fact. So, are these people anywhere near guessing the truth?"

"No, they think that its a serial killer or a wild animal." Aro nodded, seeming happy with my answer. "Alright then, nothing left for us to do here. We need to be getting back anyway. Alec and Jane are probably missing us, they are such wonderful children."

"I'm sure they are."

"Well, goodbye Carlisle. It has truly been a pleasure." And with that they vanished into the night.

I found myself sitting in my study, my head in my hands. First thing first, Edward and I were moving. I didn't feel safe knowing they knew where I was. I needed to make sure Edward was far away from them, I didn't like how Aro looked at him. Like he wanted to add him to his collection of gifted vampires. Not Edward. He will remain human and alive as long as I am his father.

"Daddy? Did they leave already?"

"Edward, what are you doing up sweetheart?"

"I had a bad dream. I ate too many apples and you left. An apple a day keeps the doctor away you know. I don't think I like them any more." I smiled. Oh Edward. My innocent, cute, clever, lovable Edward. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight Edward?" I need him close. "Yes Daddy!" I need to know he's ok. "Daddy, will uncle Aro come back anytime soon?"

"I don't think so Edward." At least I hope not.

_This chapter is kind of lame. I was trying to make it a little more interesting, I think I just managed angsty. Please review. ._


	17. Chapter 17

Its been two days since Aro and Marcus dropped by. Two days and I still won't let Edward out of my sight. Well, really I hardly let him out of my arms. Seriously, I've been caring him around like a baby monkey pretty much the entire 48 hours. I know, overprotective, but you'd do the same if you saw those two creeps staring at your kid.

Today is Monday though, and I have to let him go to school. I could always say that he's sick. That wouldn't be a big shock since Edward seems to get sick every other week. Besides, Edward would probably love to stay home with me.

"Daddy, I have to go to school!"

"But why?" I sound like a whiny toddler.

"Daddy, you'll be fine. Its only for a few hours, and if you really need me, I'm sure Miss Stanley will let you call."

"B-but, but…"

"I know daddy, this is very hard for you. But I will be fine. You will be fine. We're all going to be fine." I stared at him for a minute before swiftly hugging him to my chest.

"Ack! Daddy, nooooo, I can't breath!"

"Oh, sorry." I loosened my arms a tad. "I'm sorry Edward, daddy's just scared."

"Why?"

"Because, um, well. I'm scared uncle Aro wants to take you away from me."

"Why would he do that daddy?"

"Its what he does. He takes talented people and has them live with him to "help" them strengthen their talents." Edward's eyes widened. "Noooo! Daddy I'm never going to leave you! No one can take me away from you! Not nobody!" I smiled at him. "Thanks buddy."

"Honest daddy, I'm not going to go." I kissed his soft locks gently. "Well then, I guess we should get you off to school, unless you might want to stay home?"

"Um."

"You don't have to sweetheart. You can go off to school. Daddy will be ok. I'll just sit in my office all day. All alone."

"Well."

"No, no, no. Don't let me hold you back. Go to school son. I-I'll be f-fine, *sob*." Just when I thought I was laying it on too thick, a pair of little arms circled 'round my neck. "Don't cry daddy! I'll stay!"

"Well, if you really don't want to…"

"No, I do! I do, I do, I do, do, do!" A small smile crossed his lips. "Besides. Someone needs to teach you how to fake cry." The little sneak. "Oh, you fake cry?"

"Um, no. Bella taught me. Ya know, just incase."

"Uh huh. But really Edward, if you want to go to school you can. I promise not to cry."

"I want to stay with you daddy. Uncle Aro kind of scared me too." I don't really know why, but for some reason my desire to rip Aro's head off just tripled. "How'd he scare you baby? What'd he do?"

"Nothing, it was just, his eyes. They, well, they were strange. Not just their color but they seemed so cold." Stone cold, actually. "I won't get red eyes, right daddy?"

"Right baby, you're always gonna have your mamma's eyes."

I hoped beyond hope that I was right. He fiddled with the buttons on my shirt for a minute. "Good. Um daddy?"

"Yeah honey?"

"Can I, well, walk today? You know, not have you hold me the whole time?"

"Rip my heart out why don't ya!"

"Daddy." Curse his puppy eyes.

"I'll think about it."


	18. Chapter 18

"Edward? Baby, you ok?" Teary green eyes looked up at me before they disappeared behind a curtain of copper hair. " 'm fine." Came a little whisper. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Bella, sh-she found someone else to p-play with." Tears continued their trek down his red cheeks. "Sh-she don't w-w-want m-me no more-ore!" I pulled the sobbing boy into my lap and began rocking to and fro, murmuring soft comforts to him. "Shh, it's ok Edward. Bella still wants to be your friend."

"No sh-she doesn't! She Just wants J-Jacob!"

"No, baby. Bella's your friend. She just has other friends too, like you do."

"I do not! Bella's my only friend!"

"That's not true."

"It is too!" He sobbed, fisting his hands in my shirt and refusing to let go. "Shh, shh. It's ok Edward." I didn't know what to say to him. I've never seen him so upset. "Daddy? You'll never get rid of me, right?"

"Edward, of course not! You're my son and I love you more than anything in the world."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart." He gave me a teary smile and I kissed his forehead. "Feel any better?"

He nodded as he rubbed his weary eyes. "I think its time for someone to take a nap."

"What! No, daddy! I'm not sleepy!" And so our evening went.

The next day I sent a slightly less pouty Edward off to school. Around 2 or so, when I was sitting enjoying my day a work, my office door fly open. I could tell it was Edward by the smell. "Edward, it's a little early to be out of…Oh my word!" My sweet little baby boy stood in front of me, clothes ripped, covered in dirt, and looking like he just went six rounds with a professional boxer.

"Edward what happened?"

"Jacob Black!" He yelled angrily, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Just then Charlie Swan came in with a very upset Bella in his arms. Behind him was a man with slightly darker skin and a boy who was in the same condition as Edward. "Carlisle, this is Billy Black and his son Jacob." I nodded to him, seeing how my hands were full of Edward at the moment. "Hello Mr. Black."

"Please call me Billy. I'm sorry about all this Dr."

"What happened exactly?"

"Well, it seems as if the boys were fighting for the hand of my daughter." Charlie said, protectively holding Bella away from the two little ruffians. "Edward, why did you fight Jacob?"

"He started it."

"You're just jealous Bella likes me better."

"Jacob! That's not true! I like both of you." Bella looked as if she may cry. Jacob glared at Edward. "Besides, why would she want to be friends with you? You're like a leech. You latch on and never let go, it's very annoying."

"Jacob!"

"Yeah? Well at least I don't trick her into doing things."

"Like what?"

"Like when you started crying cause she was playing with me instead of you. You know Bella is a sucker for tears!"

"Edward, that's enough." Jacob's father gave his son a stern look. "Young man you will apologize to Edward."

"What? Why?"

"Well, according to Bella you started the fight, and you know better than to call people names. Now apologize." Jacob stared angrily at the ground. "Jacob." Billy growled in warning. "I'm sorry." He hissed out between clenched teeth. "Edward, I think you owe him an apology as well. And to Bella too." Edward looked mildly offended that I wanted him to apologize to Jacob. I raised an eyebrow, daring him not to do as I said. "I'm sorry too Jacob. And I'm sorry I was fighting in front of you Bella, especially with one of your friends. It won't happen again." With that Bella scrambled down from her fathers arms and hurled herself at Edward.

Her small slender arms hugged Edward around the neck as she whispered, "Please don't fight you two. You're my best friends, and I don't like to see you hurt." Edward hug her back tightly. "We promise never to fight again, right Jacob?"

Jacob, who like Edward, hating seeing Bella upset, nodded his head firmly.

Bella smiled. "Good." She took Jacob's and Edward's in her own, swinging her arms happily. "We're going to be the best of friends." Yeah, you can really feel the love rolling off of them. *rolls eyes*

_Sorry for the long wait. _


	19. Chapter 19

Oh my. What a terrible mess. A giant sticky mess. And it is all over my Edward. "Hi Daddy!" Perfect. "Hey sweetheart, what have you gotten into?" Edward grinned at me, his icing cover cheeks made him look like a clown. "We had birthday cake for Charlotte today in class. It was yummy."

"Did you fall in the cake?" I wouldn't be surprised, seeing as how he was covered head to toe in the pastry. "Um, no, Jake started it." Oh no. "Started what?"

"Well, he was being mean to Angela so I pushed him then he grabbed a piece of cake and threw it at me but it hit Mike who threw his cake back and um, we all started throwing cake at each other." He looked at me shyly. "It was really fun though."

" I bet it was. Well come on, time for a bath."

"Do you hate me daddy?"

"No Edward."

"Then why do I gotta take a bath?"

"Because you are covered in cake."

"But now I'm extra sweet."

"Not to mention sticky."

"So, I don't have to take a bath?"

"I won't cuddle a sticky person."

"Y-you won't h-hug me?" Tears began to well up. "No, Edward I didn't mean…"

"W-why do y-you hate m-me dada? I-I didn't m-mean to g-get d-dirty. Pwease d-don't h-ate me!" I quickly swept him up into my arms, effectively coating myself in the sticky mess that was my son.

"Baby, I don't hate you. Daddy loves you and always will. You just really need to take a bath. I know you like being clean, don't you?" He nodded reluctantly. "And it won't be so bad. I could put bubbles in it."

"Really daddy?"

"Yep, anything for you pumpkin." I wiped his tear stained face, my little Edward was always a little over dramatic.

I took him upstairs before the tears started again. While the bathtub filled I helped Edward out of his clothes. As a peeled him out of his shirt I noticed a bruise on his side that hadn't been there this morning. "What happened here?" I asked as I ran my finger gently over the purpling flesh. Edward looked down at his feet, his hands nervously fidgeting behind his back. "Did you get in another fight with Jacob?" He shook his head. "Then what happened bub."

"Um, Bella threw a block at me."

"Why?"

"She thought it was a piece of cake."

"And this is why you shouldn't throw your food."

"But it was fun daddy!" I rolled my eyes. "ok, time to get you in the tub."

"Can we talk about it first?"

"Nope, in you go." I set him in the tub, his nose crinkled up as if I was setting him in garbage. "Oh stop that. I know you don't want to go around with pink frosting in your hair." He shrugged, then grinned evilly. He pointed to the frosting on my clothes, "Daddy, you need a bath too." He said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bubbly water. "EDWARD!" I shrieked(it was a manly shriek). "Young man you are in so much trouble!"

"But, if you were sticky I wouldn't be able to cuddle with you." He looked at me with his 'I'm being serious' face. I couldn't help but laugh. "Let's finish this bath before daddy gets a cold." Like I could.

After we were both clean and dried, I got Edward into his pajamas so he would be warmer. "Daddy?"

"Yes buddy."

"Will you take a nap with me?" His small fits tried to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes. My baby's so cute! "Sure Edward." I crawled onto the bed next to him, letting him roll onto my stomach, his head resting on my chest. "I love you daddy."

"I love you to Edward." Forever and ever.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Ok so I think this will be the last chapter if this story. I probably will write other "Little Edward" stories but I think it's time to wrap this story up. So here it is.**_

My world is crashing to a fiery end. My baby, my sweet little boy has decided it was time he acted like a big boy and call me Dad and not Daddy. WHY! Why does my darling angle want to do this to me? How could he be so cruel? I really do believe my heart has shattered. It hurts so badly.

You may think it isn't that big of a deal but it's just one more thing that reminds me that Edward is growing and won't be with me for very long.

I'm going to die.

"Hey Dad!" Edward came bounding into my office, a smile plastered on his face. "Hi son, what are you so happy about?" My eight year-old rummaged about in his knapsack for a moment before pulling out a sheet of wrinkled paper. "I got the highest grade on my math test dad! I only missed one!" I smiles as he handed me the test. "That's wonderful Edward. How did you do on your science test?"

His smile faltered. "Did you see I got all my multiplication problems right?"

"Yes I did. How about your science test?"

"I even got the word problem right." He said nervously. "Edward, may I see your math test?" He bit his bottom lip. "Um."

"Edward, show me your science test please." Ever so slowly he reached back into his knapsack and pulled out a balled up piece paper. Carefully unraveling it I had to bite back a smile. "Well, I think I see your problem Edward." He looked up at me sheepishly. "I think writing 'Science is stupid' for every answer you didn't know might have contributed to your poor grade."

"But I did good on my math test." He said weakly. I let a small smile grace my lips. "That you did, and I'm proud of you for it." I kissed his forehead lightly. "But your science test leaves something to be desired. You told me you studied for this test."

"I did, just not for very long." He kept his head bowed. "Edward, please look at me." Slowly he raised his bronze head. "I'm sorry dad, but I don't like science."

"I know you don't Edward, but you need to try harder. I want you to do your best in school." He nodded sullenly. "Ok dad, I'll try." I kissed the top of his head. "Good boy. Now go up to your room and study for an hour." He gave me a quizzical look. "I have to punish you somehow. Making you study science for the afternoon seems fair enough." An unhappy pout formed on his lips, I allowed myself a laugh. "Please Edward; I could always ground you instead."

"No! Please dad, Bella's birthday party is tonight."

"You can go to her party, after you've studied. Come on, I'll help you." Edward groaned as I lead him upstairs, mumbling something about me being a tyrant, or something.

As the afternoon went on Edward began to get antsy, looking at the clock to see how much time was left until he could get ready to go to Bella's. Finally, with an unhappy sigh, I sent him off to get cleaned up before he went to the party. I've never seen him take a bath so willingly before.

He came downstairs, his hair combed and neat, for once, and he wore his church close. "Well, don't you look nice." He nodded, smiling. "I want to look good for Bella!" Isn't he supposed to think girls are icky? I smiled sadly looking at the clock. "You should get going bub; you don't want to be late." He nodded, grabbed his coat and neatly wrapped package, and went out the door. I stood, watching my baby walk down the block, feeling a painful sensation in my chest. For a minute I thought I might cry, but I quickly reigned myself in and went out the back door. With Edward gone for the evening I might as well take advantage and go for a hunt.

I hadn't really hunted in a while. I lived off of small animals that came around our house, mice, squirrels, rabbits; I hadn't really had many decent meals since I took Edward in. So that evening, instead of making myself sick with sorrow I went out and took down two deer and a coyote. Feeling very full, I took my time walking home.

The evening breeze gently rustled against me, bringing the sweet scent of the woods to me. I breathed in deep, allowing the scent to take over my thoughts for a minute before continuing home. As soon as I got through the back door, I heard Edward entering through the front. He looked happy and rather tired, his eyes drooped and he yawned every few minutes.

"Hello baby, did you have fun tonight?" I asked as I picked him up. He smiled and nodded into my shoulder. "It was great. Bella loved the book I got her, and we played games, and Bella picked me to be her partner in the three-legged race. We won." He slurred. "That's wonderful Edward. Sounds like you had fun." He nodded again, eyes closing fully. I chuckled to myself as I headed upstairs to get him ready for bed.

After changing him into his pajamas and attempting to brush his teeth, I put my snoozing son into his bed and tucked him in. "Goodnight Edward." I whispered as I kissed his forehead. Little arms wrapped around my neck as a soft kiss was placed on my cheek. "Goodnight daddy, I love you."

My heart nearly burst with happiness. "I love you too baby." I said as I slipped out of the room.

Yes, my Edward was growing up, but I wouldn't miss it for the world.

He would always be my little Edward.

**The End…for now.**

_**Hope you enjoyed it. If not, I'm sorry.**_


	21. Sequelish

Hello. So I would like to give a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It's great to hear feedback and I'm glad so many of you liked this story. It's very encouraging to know people actually read what I write. I also wanted to let anyone who is interested know that I have posted a few other_ Little Edward_ stories and I hope to write a few others soon. So check them out if you haven't already and let me know what you think. Thanks again!

One last thing. I'll be posting another chapter in _An Apple a Day_. It will be about how Edward learns his father is a vampire and how he reacts. So, I hope you like it.


End file.
